


Missing

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even though I'm the sacrifice,<br/> You won't try for me, not now.<br/> Though I'd die to know you love me,<br/> I'm all alone.<br/> Isn't someone missing me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDFCr2KS7LI

This vid was completed in 2005 and is on our 4th compilation. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
